1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data communication systems and more particularly relates to method and systems for self-route switching by multistage interconnection of switching elements.
2. Background of the Invention
In telecommunications, a switch is a network device that selects a path or circuit for sending a unit of data to its next destination. A switch may also include the function of the router, a device or program that can determine the route and specifically what adjacent network point the data should be sent to. On larger networks, the trip from one switch point to another in the network is called a hop. The time a switch takes to figure out where to forward a data unit is called its latency. Generally, the price paid for having the flexibility that switches provide in a network is this latency.
Switches are found at the backbone and gateway levels of a network where one network connects with another and at the subnetwork level where data is being forwarded close to its destination or origin. Therefore the needs for great flexibility as well as speed performance of the switches are always demanded.